


All Our Best Friends

by MeredithBrody



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Reassuring cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Jester is worried that Nott is too sad and spends some time before sleep to make her feel better. Post-ep for episode 52.





	All Our Best Friends

Jester had been watching as everyone went through their own night time routines to get ready to sleep but her eyes were drawn to Nott. Ever since they’d set out into Xhorhas she’d been quiet and Jester was beginning to worry a little. At times Nott didn’t seem any different, she would get up to mischief but she hadn’t stolen anything for a few days and tonight she was looking less happy than she normally did. Jester didn’t like any of her friends being sad and she wanted Nott to know that she wasn’t alone. As soon as Jester had put her things down she went over and knelt down next to Nott and put her hand on her shoulder. “You look sad.”

“I’m worried,” Nott said after a few moments where Jester thought that Nott wasn’t going to reply. After a second Nott’s cheek rubbed against Jester’s hand and without saying anything Jester moved to sit down and wrapped her arms around her friend lightly. Giving Nott the chance to jump away if she didn’t want it. Instead Nott leant in and Jester closed her arms to complete the hug.

“About Yeza?” She asked, thinking about the thing that was most likely to be worrying Nott. It was worrying Jester too, she was the one who had been contacting Yeza through the Traveller but that didn’t mean that he was telling the truth about being okay. Especially given that none of them knew whether her spell could be monitored. “We will go and get him and I will draw all the dicks on his guards.”

“Even if we get him… what is he going to think seeing me like this?” The worry in Nott’s voice made Jester worry too, but she also knew that there were other things that would take precedence. Nott may not look like Veth the halfling woman anymore, but she was still a wonderful person and she still loved Yeza more than anything.

“He’s going to think you saved his life twice and that he got his wife back.” Jester hoped that sounded as reassuring as she thought it was. If she loved someone as much as she thought that Yeza must have loved Veth then Jester wanted to believe that it would be something that Yeza could one day understand. “We can be there to make sure that he knows how much of a hero you are.”

“Only I’m not. I’m Nott.” That same small, sad voice that sounded so unsure of everything made Jester tighten her arms around Nott a little more and rest her cheek on the top of her head. Wanting to transfer over all the love and acceptance Jester had for her so that Nott would understand that maybe there was nothing to worry about.

“You are a hero to all of us.” She said after a few moments, remembering all the times that Nott had gotten them out of tight spots and difficult situations. “You have gotten us out of tough scrapes many times and you’re my best friend.”

At that Nott did seem to perk up a little, moving her head out from beneath Jester’s cheek and turning to look up at her a little, blessing her with a grin before she spoke again. “I thought The Traveller was your best friend?”

“He is… kind of. I think you are both my best friends.” Jester smiled at that. She hadn’t had friends for such a long time. She’d had the Traveller and she’d had the people at the inn who were around her mama but she hadn’t had her own friends until she’d met the rest of the Mighty Nein, now they were all her best friends. “And Beau. And Caleb. And Fjord. And Yasha. And Caduceus. And Molly.”

“That is all of us.” Nott teased after a moment, only sobering for a second at the mention of their departed friend. “I miss Molly,” Nott said finally, Jester couldn’t really argue with that either, and it was a very quick reminder that there were no guarantees living life the way that they were right now.

“I miss Molly a lot, but you’re all my best friends.” Jester nodded and smiled, trying to remember that Molly would have wanted them to remember him happily and not be sad about him. “But you’re the one who I like to help me most. You help me tell about the Traveller.” Jester grinned then spoke quietly and conspiratorially. “Remember when we were in the Platinum Dragon temple. That was fun. I drew a lot of dicks.”

“We were almost caught!” Nott yelped, a few others looking at them at that sudden outburst which made Jester laugh even harder. It had been a very close call but she had had so much fun doing that and getting away with it. That temple would never be the same.

“But we weren’t!” She kept laughing until Nott joined in. They fell silent for a few moments, Nott burrowing herself a little more into Jester’s side as they got comfortable. When Jester looked up again she saw Caleb finishing up his preparations and getting Frumpkin settled for the night which reminded her that she was worried about that too. “Are you and Caleb okay?”

“Yes. We’re fine. He is… we are okay.” Nott didn’t sound as convinced as she was clearly trying to be and that didn’t reassure Jester at all. They had all been shocked to hear Nott tell Caleb it was his fault, and even though it had been some time since that had happened Jester still wanted to make sure that things were settled.

“It isn’t his fault that other people are dicks. Not the fun kind of dicks.” She smiled again though and wanted Nott to know that no matter what, Caleb was another person who loved her unconditionally. “Caleb loves you. We might all be Caleb’s friends, but you’re his best friend. He needs you.”

“He needs us all now.” Nott nodded against her side and Jester took the opportunity to squeeze Nott again before she put Sprinkle on Nott’s head and grinned.

Another few moments of silence she watched and the others all seemed to be laying down, and Jester pulled away from Nott and smiled. “Come and settle to sleep. We all need it.” She then waited to follow Nott to wherever she was sleeping tonight. She went straight to her usual spot behind Caleb and Jester laid on the other side of her, then after a second she rolled over and tried to whisper. “Would you like me to send Yeza another message before we sleep?”

“Can you just tell him that we’re still coming for him… and that I love him?” Nott asked hesitantly but Jester just squeezed her little hand before thinking about how she’d phrase that exact comment.

“Of course.” She sat up a little and cast the spell before speaking, counting the words in her mind as she said them. “Hi Yeza, it’s me again. Veth wants you to know that we are coming for you and that she still loves you very much…” Twenty-four, dammit. “Bye.” That’d do.

Quietly in her mind, she quickly got a reply that made her smile. “ _Tell my love goodnight, thank you._ ”

“He said ‘tell my love goodnight’. See, he still loves you.” She squeezed Nott again and hoped that she had given her friend something happy to fall asleep thinking about rather than focusing on the worries that they all still had.

“Thank you, Jester,” Nott whispered and wrapped her cloak around herself. Jester then did the same but grinned and made a note of what she was going to draw to tell the Traveller about what they’d been doing today. She was sure that he wouldn’t mind missing one night of stories when he found out that she’d been helping her friend. Nobody should be sad if she could help it.


End file.
